Deception Point
by grimPontif
Summary: when something bad happens to jinx and kid flash tries to help who knows what will happen i do because im the auothor :p


_Hey dudes, you're probably going to like this fic, and if you don't I'll give you your money back. Even though you really didn't pay anything, or maybe you did, how would I know. But anyways, I think you will like it. And Reviews are needed to help my self esteem as an author. No really, I'm serious, just please review people._

_Peace out!_

_-BJ 3 _

_Green Tea_

Kid Flash was sitting tranquilly, on his bed. Thinking about what he always thought about these says- he was thinking about…Jinx. He was thinking about how her long, pink hair flowed, and was thinking about however rarely, the girl smiled. He also thinking about, how sly her smile was sometimes. But last night, he was thinking about how, she hexed him that one day. And how she called him slow. Then, as he was thinking about these many things, he heard a bang, and a crash. And he was really too lazy, to get up and see what it was. But then he heard it again, he thought, _"those damn robbers, why do they always ransack me!" _he heard the sound again. He thought, _"Fine, do want me to get off my ass, and do something! Fine, you'll get your way- this time."_

And he did get off, he went into the living room, of his apartment, and he didn't see anything. He went towards the door, to where the sound originated, and he looked down. And he saw, the tiniest, little, gray, kitten.

"Aw, what a precious, little thing you are. You're also really tiny, and you're also a girl," He said, picking up the frightened, little kitty, "There's nothing to fear, little kitty," he said, sticking out his finger.

"Ouch! See, nothing to fear," he said reassuringly to the cat. Suddenly, the cat, took his fangs out of Kid Flash's finger.

"That's a good cat," he said, to the frightened, little cat. All of a sudden, the little cat started licking the wound, she left in his finger.

"Maybe, I should keep you, like a pet. Let's see, lets think of a good name for you. How about Nausicaa."

"Meow," the cat said, as if it were rejecting the name.

"What about Emily?"

"Meow."

"What about Jill?"

"Meow," the kitten spat.

"What about Zelda?"

"Meow!"

"Well, you seem to get into a lot of mischief, and you also seem to have a mysterious air around you. So what about the name - Jinx?"

The kitten starting purring, as if she accepted, and cherished the name, like he , Kid Flash, cherished Jinx.

"You are so tiny, you'll sleep in my bed, I'll keep you warm."

_Later that evening_

As the moonlight, coming through the window, hit the little kitty. She transformed, she got bigger, suddenly all the hair on her disappeared. Accept the hair on her head, it turned pink. But the hue of her skin, was still slightly gray. Then, Kid Flash woke up, and he sat up, and saw the pink haired sorceress, sleeping at the edge of his bed. He started stroking her long, pink hair.

"Good Kitty."

Then Jinx's pink eyes, fluttered open, and she picked up her head. Her long pink hair falling down her back. Then she saw the speedster, sitting upright.

"Oh Kid Flash, I missed you so much!" She said, throwing herself on him.

"Jinx, you might want to put some clothes on!"

"Oh, Kid Flash, I love your pajamas, there so stripy."

"Uh, I appreciate you loving my pajamas, but put some clothes on, woman! And what did you do with my cat!"

"But I am your…," suddenly she was cut off, as she couldn't speak. "As soon as I get my hands on the Madame Rouge, I'm gonna, gonna, actually, I don't know what I'm going to do. Well, I can formulate an evil plan, well maybe not evil. But anyways… ooh Kid Flash, I missed you so much!" She said, nearly strangling him again.

"Um…Jinx, please detach yourself from, around my neck. And please, put some clothing on. Here, why don't I help you."

"Maybe sometime later, we can take the bus up, to the mall, I don't have time right now."

"I thought you were the fastest boy alive! I thought you had a lot of time, on your hands! Please can we go, please!" She whined, making a puppy face.

"Oh fine, we'll take the bus up, this evening. Put these clothes on, the shirt's a little dirty, but it'll work for now."

"Did, you give me underwear?"

"Just go change," he said.

"Fine, if you don't want to make me happy," Jinx said stomping out of the room. "Ew!" she said jumping over the clothes on the floor. And holding up a pair of underwear, "Is he serious! Kid Flash, you'd better get in here right now!"

"Ahhhhhhh!" Kid Flash screamed, as he opened the door.

"Kid Flash, are seriously, expecting me to wear these!" She said, holding up the flat boxers.

"Well, I expect you to put some clothes on," Kid Flash said calmly, " this is not a nudist colony."

"Well, if this isn't a nudist colony, put a shirt on! And would it kill you, to do some crunches! Well, anyway, are you expecting me to wear these!"

"There, fresh out of the wash, I washed them three weeks ago, and wore them yesterday."

"Well, here, have your disgusting underwear!" She spat, shoving the boxers in his face.

"Well, then you're not going to wear underwear then."

"Fine, I'm wearing the underwear," Jinx said hurriedly

"Ah darn!" Kid Flash said.

"These are so weird," she said putting them on. "How do wear these!" she said.

"Well then, how do you girls wear thongs!"

"Please get out of this room, so I can change!"

"Okay fine, make me go!" Kid Flash said.

"But I…"

"Out," Jinx said, cutting him off.

_Five Minutes later_

"I look like a boy," Jinx said.

"At least you don't have…."

"I've heard enough," Jinx said, cutting him off. "Let's go to the mall!"

"Jinx, did you notice something strange?" Kid Flash said.

"I notice, that your not changing back into a cat."

"But, I think I know what it is, the….okay, let's go to the mall already, we're burning time."

_Ten minutes later_

"People, keep giving us weird looks, Kid Flash, I think it might be your hair. Kid Flash, you forgot to take off your mask, take it off quick!"

"I can't it, will reveal my secret identity, I feel so naked, without my mask!"

"Hey look it's robin! Hi robin!" Jinx shouted. "Robin, over here!"

"Hey look, there's Raven too. I wonder if…!" Kid Flash said questioningly.

"You know what, I think there on a date," Jinx said happily.

"Hey Raven, look it's Jinx, and Kid Flash!" Robin said, "I think there on a date!"

"Maybe we should, double date with them," Jinx said.

And so, all four of them met up in the food court.

"Oow, oow, oow, I want a hotdog!"

"Kid Flash, we're not here to get food, were here to arrange, where were gonna go," Raven said calmly.

"Let's just walk you guys," Kid Flash said purposely.

"Oow, let's go there!" Jinx said, pointing to the pink frilly, store.

"Oh, we're are not going in there," Kid Flash, and Robin argued.

"Oh, c'mon, it'll be fun," Jinx said.

"Oh yah, fun for you," Kid Flash, said wryly.

"Oh c'mon, I've really been meaning to come here." Raven said.

"Of fine, we'll go, but we won't like it." Robin, and Kid Flash said, in unison.

"Oh yah, one more thing," Jinx said, " take that mask off Robin!" She said, ripping it off.

"Gasp! I didn't know your eyes were green. There so pretty, why didn't you tell me before!" Raven said.

"Okay, less talk, more walk into store!"

"yah!" Robin, and Kid Flash yelled, as they were dragged into the store.

"Oow, look at this one, do you think it goes with me!"

"But I think it's a little too big," Raven spat to Jinx,

"Oh yah, this is a 32c, I need a 32b!"

"Oow, look a the little underwear!" Robin said, "Do you think Raven will look good in this."

"C'mon, Raven, let's go pay for these, I think the boys, are beginning, to get a little, well…you know."

"Good idea," Raven said.

"it's $132," Kid Flash said, looking at the register. "It was that much for four bras, from Victoria's secret."

"We didn't even get, to what we needed to buy, we need to by you clothes, not bras Jinx!"

"Well look, at these little underwear, I got too."

"Yes Jinx, very cute, now lets go!"


End file.
